Brimhaven Agility Arena
Brimhaven Agility Arena is an Agility-training minigame. It can be found in the east of Brimhaven, run by Cap'n Izzy No-Beard, who will charge 200 coins for access. Objective The object of the minigame is to tag pillars located in the arena in order to get tickets. The arena is made of twenty-five platforms arranged in a 5x5 square, each with a single pillar except for one, which has the exit. Between each pair of adjacent platforms is an obstacle which must be passed, usually using the Agility skill. If the player fails to pass the obstacle, they will take damage. How to play One pillar of the twenty-four is the "active" pillar. The active pillar changes every 60 seconds. When this pillar is tagged, the player becomes "active". Every subsequent pillar they tag will result in the player getting one ticket. If a player misses tagging a pillar, they will become "inactive" and have to tag a pillar again to become "active". What to take thumb|right|280px|Players hanging around the "active" pillar. Note the Boots of Lightness. When going to the Agility Arena, there are some items which should be taken: *200 coins, to pay Cap'n Izzy No-Beard. *Food. The player should take food which heals less than 20 Hitpoints per bite; if the player has over 20 Hitpoints when they take damage, they will take more damage than if they had under 20 Hitpoints. The ideal food would be something which heals high, but in multiple bites; Pineapple pizza is best. However, this can be hard to get; fish such as Swordfish, Monkfish or Lobsters are ideal, however the more the food heals, the lower your Hitpoints would have to be in order for them not to go above 20 when the food is eaten. Alternatively, many players use Cakes, as they are easy and quick to get by Thieving from Ardougne bakery stalls, and because they only heal 4 per slice, while healing 12 per inventory slot, allowing a character to keep a low health while still having effective food. *Karamja gloves 2 for the 10% experience bonus. *Agility potions. If the player fails Darts obstacles, these will recover lost Agility levels. *Boots of Lightness. *Spotted or Spottier cape Obstacles The obstacles in between each platform are as follows: No requirement Low wall 100px|left *Chance of failure: Practically zero *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 8 Rope swing 100px|left *Chance of failure: Medium-high *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 20 Log balance 100px|left *Chance of failure: Low *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 12 Ledge 100px|left *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 16 Plank balance 100px|left *Chance of failure: Determined by whether the player is paying attention, as you can see cracks in the sides of the unsafe planks, while the safe plank has a 100% success rate. The safe and unsafe planks change every time the pillar changes. Not that it is possible for the planks to change between the time the player clicks and the time it takes to begin to travel across the planks. *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 6 Pillars 100px|left *Chance of failure: Low *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 18 Monkey bars 100px|left *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 14 Rope balance 100px|left *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 10 Sawblade 100px|left *Chance of failure: Low. This is not random; the player must time his run so that he will not be hit by the spinning sawblade. The chances of your success depend on your internet connection; if your internet is being particularly slow, this is one obstacle to avoid where possible - although failing the obstacle will somtimes let you pass it. It is possible to be pushed back. *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: None Level 20 obstacles Spiked floor 100px|left *Chance of failure: Medium *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 24 Pressure pads 100px|left *Chance of failure: Medium-high *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 26 Hand-holds 100px|left *Chance of failure: Extremely high *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 22 Level 40 obstacles Spinning blades 135px|left *Chance of failure: High *Speed: Fast *Recovery speed: Fast *Experience: 28 Darts 100px|left *Chance of failure: High. Failure will result in temporarily losing 2 Agility levels. *Speed: Slow *Recovery speed: Slow *Experience: 30 Map image:Brimhavenagilitymap.png Tips *At lower levels the agility gain from cashing in fewer tickets may outweigh the value of saving for the better "exchange rate" (and cost of re-entering the arena). *After tagging a pillar, players should go back to the centre platform. They can get to any platform fairly quickly from the centre platform. *Players should try to memorise the general layout of the arena so that they can tell which route would be the best to use to reach their target. *The nearest bank is located in the TzHaar city. Players may wish to bank their tickets every so often in case they die; as tickets are nontradeable, no-one else can salvage them for you. Players may also bring some coins with them and take a cart ride from Hajedy ranging from 10-200gp per ride to Shilo village for faster banking. *Two or three Agility potions may help to recover lowered Agility levels from the poison darts. *People with a Thieving level of 5 of higher can steal cakes from the cake stall in Ardougne, then take the boat ride to Brimhaven, so they can have food if they fail any of the obstacles. *Karamja gloves 2 give a 10% boost to all experience gained via obstacles and tickets. *If there are darts on the path to the next pillar, and there is an alternate way that you can take that does not have any darts, and it is just as quick, take the alternate route, as the failure of the darts reduces Agility, reducing the chance of geting past subsequent obastacles. *Armour with Prayer bonuses but light weight (such as monk robes and a holy symbol) can be used in conjunction with the prayer Rapid Restore and Rapid Heal to recover from failing the obstacles and lowered Agility from the Darts. Rewards For each pillar successfully tagged while active, the player will be awarded with a ticket. These can be traded in with Pirate Jackie the Fruit for the following rewards: 1: 240 Agility experience 3: Toadflax 10: Snapdragon 10: 2480 Agility experience (248 per ticket) 25: 6500 Agility experience (260 per ticket) 100: 28000 Agility experience (280 per ticket) 800: Pirate's hook 1000: 320000 Agility experience (320 per ticket) Trivia When you dodge the darts in the darts obsticle, a scene which your character dodges the darts in slow motion. This can be a reference to the Science Fiction Film The Matrix ;Warning This can cause you to click on the wrong spot an run back the way you came... Category:Minigames Category:Locations Category:Agility